A navigation system displays a current location of a moving body by using information received from a global positioning system (hereinafter, referred to as a ‘GPS’) and a driving state measured by using a plurality of sensors installed in the moving body, and displays the detected current location of the moving body so as to be matched with map data. Further, the navigation system provides a function to search for a driving path from a starting point of the moving body up to a destination by using the map data and guide the driving path of the moving body according to the searched driving path.
A map update technology of the navigation system may be divided into a first update scheme using a PC sync in a map incorporated navigation and a second streaming scheme.
In the update scheme using the PC sync in the map incorporated navigation, a map is incorporated in a terminal and thus map data can be immediately expressed, but when a change occurs in the map as time elapses, although the map data is updated and distributed to a server, if the map in the terminal is not updated through sync with a PC every predetermined period, an old map is continuously used, and as a result, a changed content of the map is not reflected when the navigation service is provided.
In the map streaming type update scheme, up-to-date data can be continuously provided to a user in such a manner that map data of a specific area is requested to the server to be downloaded and thereafter, is expressed on a screen, but the user should wait for a time required to download the data according to the request for the map data and express the downloaded data on the screen or the map may not be seen by a data communication environment or a surrounding environment.